A Second Chance
by Vicky Ravenwooch
Summary: "2 Years after breaking up with Edward to be by Jacob's side, Bella invites him to the Birthday party of their first baby." inspired by Chapter 5 of the story "By His Side" by madmamabear.


_**A second chance**_

_Hello, Everybody, this is Vicky Ravenwooch again with a new One-Shot, inspired by Chapter 5 of the story "By His Side" by madmamabear._

_This One-shot is settled about 2 years after Eclipse._

_Summary. "2 Years after breaking up with Edward to be by Jacob's side, Bella invites him to the Birthday party of their first baby."_

_The name of the fic will obviously tell you what happens!_

_The characters are not mine, they are Stephenie Meyer's Property. _

_I notified madmamabear about this so I am not stealing anything :P It was inspired by her chapter number 5, I dont know how, but my mind works in weird ways... So... Yeah._

**Also, I accept suggestions to make different One-Shots, if you want something, tell me. If I seem interested, I will reply to you and I will happily make the one-shot.**

_**Now, READ!** :D_

"Edward?" Alice said, while opening the door to Edward's room.

It's been 2 years, but Edward was still the same. He never spoke to any of them and he always hunted alone.

They tried everything they could to make him feel better. They tried Jasper's talent, baseball games, traveling… But he just kept that distant look. No words, no movement, no blink. He just sat there, like a statue.

He heard Alice voice, and Alice knew that, but she also knew he wouldn't answer.

"Edward, Belle invited us to her little girl's birthday party. You know, Nessie? I think it would be good for us to visit them…" No answer. "Please, Edward. It hurts us to see you like this. And we would love to see Bella again."

They all had been contacting Bella every once in a while, but they haven't seen her. At all. They wanted to be by Edward's side all the time, just in case.

Edward slowly turned his head towards Alice, and she couldn't help but flinch at the pain in his eyes. The dark marks under his eyes showing just how thirsty he was, and he still didn't cared.

"Bella…" He stopped for a moment. His voice was so different. It sounded old, and tired.

"Bella invited us? All of us?" He asked with a confused look.

"Of course, Edward." She replied, sitting beside him on the couch. "She still cares about us, and she would really appreciate if we all went there. It is in La Push, but she convinced Jacob to let us come. Please, Edward. Just once. Wouldn't you like to see her one more time?" She asked. She knew how much Edward missed Bella, and she knew how much he wanted to see her.

Edward seemed to be thinking about it. He was looking at the floor, and playing with his fingers.

Everyone at the Living Room was listening. They missed Bella so much, but they wanted Edward with them.

"Alright."

Just a simple word, a simple word that would change everything.

Not a millisecond after he said that and Alice was already jumping in excitement.

"Oh, thank you, Edward! Thank You, Thank You, Thank You!" She said jumping around. Suddenly, she stopped. "You need to hunt first, though. Your eyes are really, really black. We need to make sure you won't attack any humans there. Now, Go hunt. I will prepare your clothes and everything." She said skipping toward the door. "See ya in 21 minutes and 35 seconds!" She said closing the door.

Half an hour later the Cullen were in the car heading towards La Push.

Edward wasn't sure what he would do once they were there. He wasn't ready to see her again, nor was he ready to see at the little "Nessie".

Seriously, who the hell calls their child after a monster?

Finally, they reached the treaty line, where 2 dark skinned men were waiting in a car.

"You are the Cullen, no? Follow us." They said turning on their car and driving away.

The Cullen followed them, 'till they reached a red house. It seemed to be Billy Black's house. The dark skinned guys stopped the car and turned it off, the Cullen following their example.

Bella was nowhere to be seen, but they found Jacob really fast… Or better said, Jacob found them really fast. The smell of vampires was hitting his nose, and he simply couldn't ignore that.

"So… You all decided to come." He said looking at everyone, and lastly, Edward. When he saw Edward, he narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"_I hope you are not planning anything, Cullen" _ He thought for Edward to learn.

"Don't worry, Black. I am not planning anything… Yet." He hissed back at Jacob.

Jacob was about to reply something, but someone put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

You guessed it. Isabella Black née Swan.

"Hello, guys!" She said with Happiness. "I am really happy that you could come!" She said, hugging Carlisle and Esme. "I thought you all weren't coming." She said with a sad smile directed at Edward.

"We would have never declined your offer, Honey." Esme said with a warm smile. "We got some gifts for Nessie! Where can we put them?" She asked, grinning.

"Oh! Thank you! You shouldn't have! You can give it directly to her, if you want? I can go get her." She smiled.

"That would be wonderful." Carlisle replied.

"Well, I will be back." Bella turned around, but stopped for a second. "Would you like to come, Rosalie?" She asked. "You can hold her, if you want." Jacob looked at Bella with a surprised look, but she just glared at him, and smile at Rosalie.

Rosalie's eyes shone with excitement, as she ran at human speed towards Bella, and towards the house, disappearing inside.

Alice was looking around at the decorations; she seemed pleased enough with all the flowers, gifts and big balloons with number 1 on it.

Emmett was talking to Seth. They seemed to be planning something but any of the Cullen was interested enough to listen at what they were saying. It was amazing to see how they became friends just like that.

"Um…" Jacob said after long minutes just standing there. "Would you like to… Take a sit?" He said awkwardly looking everywhere but at them.

"Well, if there is no problem with that…" Carlisle replied with a kind smile, which Jacob couldn't help but return.

"Follow me then…" He said.

After some minutes waiting, Bella and Rosalie came back with Little Nessie in their arms. Edward couldn't bare to look at the baby so he kept his head down.

"Is not she adorable, Esme?" He heard Rosalie say with a tone so much different from her usual hiss.

"Oh, she totally is!" Esme squealed.

"Thank you" He heard Bella reply. "Do you want to hold her, Esme?" Bella said kidly. He could hear the shuffle of clothes while Bella passed the kid towards Esme.

It was really hard for Edward to look at the baby. Seeing would be like a constant reminder of the fact that Bella wasn't his anymore.

Suddenly, he heard a beautiful sound. Like bells. He couldn't help but look around for the source of such wonderful sound.

"Oh, is not she adorable! Come on, Edward. Look at her!" Esme cooed. Finally Edward decided to look at the little creature. The baby was looking at him with her big almond-shaped and chocolate brown eyes. Her short, black and straight hair adorning her face like a halo.

He felt drawn to her. Drawn to a baby. Something that creeped him out but made that big hole in his chest fix in just a few seconds. Then a gasp made his bubble burst. He looked at Alice, who was grinning like a maniac. She was singing a weird song in her mind, trying to hide something from him.

"What are you trying to hide from me, Alice?" He asked with suspicion.

She just grinned at him, and walked towards Esme.

"Can I hold her?" She asked softly, still grinning.

Esme looked at Bella for authorization, and then gave Nessie to Alice.

Alice took her and looked at her. Slowly she got near Nessie's ear and whispered, low enough for only Nessie to hear.

"Welcome to the Cullen Family, Renesmee."


End file.
